Worlds Away
by 89456585
Summary: Updated Description! Tamsin shows up one night at the Crack Shack with bruises and blood all over her face. What happens when Dyson tries to take her and Bo and Kenzi stop him. Set after The Kenzi Scale and veers off on it's own after that. Mostly Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi with a little Lauren.
1. Chapter 1 Shit Gets Real

"Bo I'm sorry but I have to take her," Dyson's words were hollow as he stood in the doorway of Bo's room. The pile of weapons still on the bed after the girls had cleaned them. Tamsin sat weakly on the edge of the mattress watching the wolf take a fighting stance. Kenzi sat staring at him, the thought he would hurt or possibly kill Tamsin was overpowering. Kenzi watched Tamsin cringe as she tried to move her bruised body. None of it made sense anymore. Tamsin somehow became a good guy and Dyson bad?

Bo stepped between the Valkyrie and wolf, "I'm sorry Dyson but you can't do that" Bo rested her hand on the hilt of her blade protruding from her belt.

Kenzi grabbed the sword from the bed and joined Bo. Dyson was stunned by the action. How could Kenzi and Bo choose the Valkyrie over him? Over Lauren?

Dyson's eyes changed from their soothing brown to a piercing yellow. The girls drew their weapons and prepared for the wolfs next move. "Bring it wolf boy," Kenzi raised the shimmering metal.

Dyson reluctantly charged toward the pair. Bo threw her blade landing it into Dyson's right shoulder. Dyson paused for a second glancing at his wound and pulled the blade from his shoulder and threw it across the room. Bo grabbed another weapon from the pile on the bed watching the wolf come forward again. Kenzi swung her blade at Dyson's exposed skin watching blood cling to the sword as she pulled it back. Dyson tried to swipe the blade from Kenzi missing by half an inch. Bo threw another blade at Dyson's abdomen watching it pierce the muscular flesh and blood trickle from around the hilt.

Dyson let out a large growl to ease his pain. Adrenaline coursed through his bloodstream making him feel numb. Dyson pulled the second blade from his stomach throwing it toward Tamsin. Tamsin rolled across the bed seeing what Dyson was doing. Bo ran toward the wolf and wrapped her legs around his waist. Dyson was surprised by the succubus and tried to pull at her legs. Bo tightened her grip and began sending charms through her fingertips. Dyson relaxed a little as Bo pulled him in for a kiss. Bo pulled back allowing the chi to travel between their bodies. Bo tugged harder feeling the energy drain from Dyson feeling his knees go weak causing them to fall. Bo didn't stop, she wanted more.

Kenzi dropped her sword and ran toward the pair on the ground. Kenzi tried to pull Bo from the now passed out wolf. Bo released Dyson and got up to join Kenzi.

Bo ran toward Tamsin after assessing her work. Tamsin had hidden behind the bed frame crumpled in pain. Bo grabbed her shoulders and raised her to the mattress. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Bo was almost frantic.

Kenzi stared at Tamsin waiting for an answer. As much as she'd hate to admit it she like the blonde and hoped she was okay.

Tamsin gasped at the pain in her side. She tried to see where the it was coming from but before she could answer Bo she passed out. Bo grabbed Tamsin before she fell off the bed. Bo looked at Tamsin's side where she saw the blonde staring at. Bo's blade was sticking out of the Valkyries soft flesh.

"Oh God!" Bo's hands immediately pressed against the Valkyries skin to stop the bleeding.

"Bo! We need to get out of here. Do you know where we can go? Can we take her to Lauren?" Kenzi tried to get the succubus to focus on her words and not on the blood pooling on her sheets.

Bo's words shook, "Uh yeah... Lauren... yeah..." Kenzi pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the blonde.

Kenzi's hands shook as she waited for the blonde to answer. After what felt like forever before a shaky voice answered.

"Ken..Kenzi?" Lauren was groggy.

"Lauren we need a doctor like now. Tamsin's been stabbed!" Kenzi could hear the blonde gasp. The girl turned to Bo and tried to get her to move. Bo sat frozen with her hands pressing against the wound.

"What happened?" Kenzi almost didn't hear Lauren on the other end of the line because she and Bo had begun moving the Valkyrie toward the door.

"I'll explain when we get there, just get the supplies ready we'll be there soon." the call ended.

When the car arrived at the apartment Lauren was waiting outside with a large brown bag. Lauren ran toward the car door and jumped inside to assess the injuries before she move Tamsin. Lauren watched the panic on Bo's face trying to get her to release her grip on the blonde. Bo reluctantly eased her grip allowing blood to pass her fingers.

Lauren recognized the blade as the one bo tended to carry on a regular basis. She grabbed a rag from her medical bag and pressed the towel to Tamsin's side.

Bo was right not to remove the blade to keep the blonde from bleeding out. Lauren asked Kenzi and bo to help her get Tamsin inside. Bo and Kenzi grabbed each side of her while Lauren ran ahead to set up the table for her. Bo and Kenzi laid Tamsin on the table and watched Lauren grab some scissors.

Lauren jerked at Tamsin's pain white shirt as she made a large cut across the side to clear the stab wound. Lauren grabbed some whiskey she kept in her cabinet and poured in over the blade. She grabbed a new rag and pressed it under the blade. Lauren grabbed the blade and pulled it slowly from Tamsin's toned skin.

Lauren tried to place the rag on the hole before blood gushed out. Tamsin let out a weak moan. Lauren asked Bo to hand her a syringe she had prepared earlier. Lauren shoved the needle into the blonde's arm and pressed the substance into her veins.

Bo watched the blondes face relax after a few moments. She watched Lauren grab a knife next to the blonde and shoved it toward Bo. "Put it under a flame until it gets hot," Lauren gestured toward the stove. Bo followed instructions and held the knife under the flames until it got warm around her hand. Bo handed the handed it to Lauren.

Lauren removed the rag from Tamsin's side and press the knife to the edges of Tamsin's wound.

Bo and Kenzi cringed at the sight. Lauren continued to press the knife to the blondes flesh until the bleeding nearly stopped.

Lauren grabbed another syringe from the table and injected it into the flesh surrounding the wound. Bo watched in amazement as the skin around the previously bleeding spot closed. Kenzi nearly passed out at the sight.

Lauren stepped back from the body on the table to make sure there weren't any more puncture wounds around her body. After finding nothing significant other that the pre-existing wounds Lauren sat back and let out a sigh.

"Is that it?" Kenzi sat next to Tamsin.

"She'll be in pain for a while after she wakes up. She was lucky she didn't have much internal damage but considering the amount of blood she's lost and her previous injuries..." Lauren trailed off staring at the stitches she had sewn. "She'll be fine." Something flashed in Lauren's eyes before she continued, anger maybe. Lauren backed away from the table staring at Bo and Kenzi teeth clenched as the adrenaline began to catch up with her, "Now will someone tell me why I just preformed back alley surgery on a dark Valkyrie?"


	2. Chapter 2 Wondersnatches to the Rescue

Bo raised her hands in defense, "Just wait a moment Lauren, we, we didn't have a choice. You were the only one to come to. We're sorry, as soon as she wakes up we'll leave." Bo tried to catch the breath that had seemed to run from her.

Kenzi grabbed Bo's shaking hand trying to calm her nerves. "Yeah Lauren we just needed her to be tip-top to fight the D-man."

"You fought Dyson?!" Lauren nearly screamed. "How could you do that? He's family Bo," Lauren stared at the woman across from her, her face blank as she became consumed in thought.

Kenzi noticed Bo's expression and directed the conversation back to herself, "Listen Doc D-man went totally cray and tried to kill Tammers and he had to be _dealt_with. We, we needed to protect Tamsin."

Lauren became enraged, "_Protect_?! Kenzi Dyson is family, Tamsin is just some cop who messed up everything! She destroyed my life, your life, we'd all be better off with her dead!"

That pulled Bo out of her haze. Bo watched Lauren's pulse raise through her aura, pure anger. Bo walked around the table to grab Lauren's hand and push some charms into her system to calm her down, "Hey, hey there," she soothed. "Just calm down so we can explain," she pulled her hand to rest on Lauren's cheek.

Lauren nuzzled into the touch of the succubus, "Okay Bo, whatever you want."

Bo quickly removed her hand from the doctor's cheek. She stepped back, creating space between the two. Kenzi just stood there, mouth wide open attracting flies.

"Dyson broke into the shack where we were helping Tamsin with her wounds. She got into a nasty fight with some under fae earlier and needed help. Dyson said he had to take her but he had this look on his face, it, it just wasn't Dyson. We took care of it Lauren, he should heal but we needed to get her out of there before she lost too much blood and died. We noticed she had another blade in her and thought she would need some stitching so we came here. We're sorry we woke you up," Bo spoke in a hushed tone as to not wake the sleeping Valkyrie next to her.

Kenzi pulled herself together and told the rest of the story, "We love Tamsin, even though she's a pain in the ass she's family too. Bo's right, Dyson didn't look like himself, possessed kinda. We went all ninja on his wolfie ass and left him in the crack shack. If it's okay I think Bo and i should go deal with that while Tamsin is healing," Kenzi paused seeing that the blonde hadn't removed her gaze from Bo. Kenzi cleared her throat, "Right Bo? Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"Right Kenz," Bo turned to the friendly doctor, "Is it okay if we do that? Leave Tamsin here for a bit?"

Lauren ripped herself from the no so clean thoughts of Bo and nodded.

"Good," Bo patted her shoulder, "We'll be back as soon as we can, we're gonna take him to the Dal."

Kenzi looked down and realized the keys to the car were still stuck between her fingers. She grabbed Bo and they left.

The drive back to the shack was slow, the two were so flooded with emotion that it was almost hard to function. Kenzi stared at the road ahead as she drove as fast as she could. Kenzi glanced at the girl sitting in the passenger seat next to hers, she seemed frozen.

Bo hadn't moved since she entered the car. Images of blood and blonde hair polluted her mind, flashing in and out, stealing her sanity bit by bit. She felt the need to throw up and crawl into a bed where she could hide for days gnawing at her mind.

"You were great back there," Kenzi broke the silence.

"Huh?" Bo turned to the girl, glassy eyed.

"With Tamsin, you were awesome. It's like you knew what to do before anything happened. You just loaded her in the backseat and kept her from bleeding out," Kenzi almost mumbled.

"Th-Thanks Kenz," Bo spoke. "To be honest, I had no fucking clue what to do."

Kenzi laughed, "Hey, fake it 'til ya make it."

Bo smiled at the girl and turned back to face forward in her seat. They approached the club house quickly after their conversation ended. The door was left open in the rush to get Tamsin out of the mess.

Bo and Kenzi entered with caution, looking around for any sign of a moving wolf. Bo got to her room to find the wolf still sprawled across the floor in front of the bed.

Kenzi rushed in with her sword Geraldine, "Hot damn, wolfie still out?" she poked him with the tip if her heels.

Bo huffed and motioned for Kenzi to grab the other side of the behemoth of a man. Kenzi and Bo gathered the man and loaded him into the car down stairs.

When they entered the Dal Trick was standing at the bar polishing glasses.

"Isn't it early for booze?" he continued to polish the glass without looking up.

"Wolfie down! Wolfie down!" Kenzi hollered.

"Holy Fae what happened?" Trick ran from behind the bar to see Dyson hanging between the girls with an assortment of stab wounds.

"We had a disagreement about where he should shove it," Kenzi joked.

"Kenzi," Bo let out. "Something was wrong with him Trick, he wasn't himself."

"So you thought stabbing him was the solution?" The man led the girls downstairs to the den where they laid him on the couch.

"No," Bo let out a breath as she dropped the man on the couch. "Tamsin was hurt from an under fae brawl, Dyson came to take her but something was off and he attacked so we did too. We had to protect Tamsin or she would die so we had to subdue him which was harder than we thought."

"Again, you had to stab him? Was that necessary?"

"It was if you couldn't charm his pants off Trickster, girls gotta do what a girls gotta do," Kenzi rested on the empty space of couch next to Dyson's head.

"Okay, um I can take it from here, make sure he heals and makes it home okay."

"Thanks Trick," Bo pulled Kenzi up from the couch.

"That's why you the man T-bag," Kenzi and Bo began walking up the stairs.

"I told you not to call me that," he called.

"Doesn't mean I won't," Kenzi smiled as they left.


	3. Chapter 3 Wakey Wakey

_Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry this is kinda late, but here you are, another day another chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

"Wake up," The voices lingered in the depths of Tamsin's mind. "Common you ass, wake up," it screamed. Her body would shake with fury ever moment she felt an ounce of pain, which was every second. Lauren had administered pain medication, but she didn't account for the amount of it Tamsin's body would devour before it actually had a chance to take affect.

"Tamsin?" The words were watery and had no actual density. "Tamsin?" The garbled murmurs continued. "Tamsin wake up."

The aches and pains plagued Tamsin's side and stomach. Tamsin felt a hand resting against her damp cheek which was sticky with sweat. The hand was soft and smooth, contrasting with the rough texture of her own.

"Tamsin," There was breath against her cheek. The tiny hairs protruding from her skin tingled at the sense.

Tamsin attempted to shift her body to assess the current damage. She twitched her foot and felt nothing odd with the sensation, until she felt something, or rather someone's hand clasp the toe of her boot.

"Tamsin can you hear me?" A different voice spoke this time, frustrated maybe. A bright light invaded Tamsin's senses, blinding her momentarily.

Tamsin rose on the table, her body protesting. She lifted her eyelids to see Kenzi playing with the strings of the boots on Tamsin's feet.

"Holy shit Tamtam, you're actually awake!," Kenzi nearly squealed.

"Of coarse she's awake, it's Tamsin," Tamsin heard from her side.

She looked up and saw Bo smiling at Kenzi while she continued to hold her hand.

"Tamsin," Lauren hovered over her head with a small flashlight still shining into her retinas. "Tamsin can you speak?"

"What?" Tamsin's voice was raspy.

"Good," Lauren set the flashlight down on a metal tray next to the table. "What's you're name?"

"That's a stupid question," Kenzi spoke. "Ask her something only we would know."

"Fine," Lauren sighed. "What should I ask?"

"Tamsin," Bo tapped Tamsin's cheek. "What's you're favorite form of liquor?"

Tamsin smiled, "All of it."

"That's Tamsin," the three said in unison.

Tamsin rubbed the sleep from her eye and rose from the table. Pain shot up her side where hse had assumed the stitches would be, where Dyson had stabbed her.

"Careful," Lauren grabbed Tamsin's hand and helped her place her covered feet on the floor. "Do you feel sick? Or any pain other that your side?"

"My head I guess," Tamsin rubbed the back of it with her fingertips, it felt tender.

Lauren forced Tamsin to sit once more on the table. The doctor moved behind the Valkyrie, pushing her blonde locks away from the spot Tamsin had pawed at. "Odd," Lauren murmured as she examined the bruising flesh.

Kenzi moved around the table to stand next to the doctor, "What is it Doc?" she got closer to Tamsin's skull to see clearly, "Holy shit Tammers, you seriously don't feel that?"

"Feel what Kenz," Bo moved next to Lauren to see, "What is that?"

Tamsin turned her head to see what the matter was. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lauren pushed her back around to face the wall of plants in her apartment.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Tamsin moved her hand to feel what they were focusing on. The back of the Valkyrie's scalp had a discolored pattern that appeared burned into her skin. The hair still clinging to the follicles but clearly turning a different tone of blonde.

"I wouldn't do that either Tamsin," Lauren slapped her hand away.

Bo paused, still staring st the back of Tamsin's head, "How is this possible, wasn't this part of her head just against the table?"

"Yes it was," Lauren let the hair surrounding the anomaly fall back into place. Lauren pulled a pair of purple surgical gloves onto her hands. "Kenzi, Bo, go stand on that side okay? Keep her occupied while I try to see what it is?"

"Yes doctor," Kenzi pouted as a child would.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Tamsin let a shout escape her lips. She had been calm so far, accepted whatever she had to deal with, but this, no one told her what was happening and it frustrated her. At least with Dyson she understood, at least with all of the shit that had transpired while she was investigating the case she had been handed yesterday by her boss she knew what was going on.

Lauren's voice was soothing, "Tamsin I'm going to inject you with this," she pulled out a blue tube from her refrigerator. "It should numb the nerves around where you're feeling pain okay? Tamsin whatever it is I need you to remain very still. I'm going to fix this, whatever it is."

Tamsin was angered by the doctors patronizing words, "No," Tamsin crossed her arms in protest.

"Tamsin please, she needs to do this, you have to get better so we can help you," Bo rested her hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder.

"Yeah Tam, it won't hurt a bit," Kenzi smiled.

Lauren scowled at the small Russian girl, "That's not a promise I can keep, but I'll try."

"No, not until you tell me what it is," Tamsin fought.

Lauren sighed, "Fine," she agreed. "Kenzi can you hand me the mirror in my bathroom? It's in the first drawer down."

"Sure thing," Kenzi skipped through a doorway that connected with the room.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Bo asked.

Lauren was searching for something in the cabinets behind the table. "Keep her busy," she pointed between Bo and Tamsin. "And don't move."

Bo stood in front of the Valkyrie, her hair separated at the back and hanging at her shoulders. Tamsin seemed younger than before, fear had begun building within her making her eyes dart to and fro while Bo just stood there watching.

"It's going to be okay Tamsin, you're gonna be fine," Bo took the girls hand in her own.

Tamsin's eyes finally settled on Bo's, "What was it Bo? What were you talking about?"

Bo noticed Tamsin's hands had begun shaking, maybe it was a mixture of sleep deprivation and fear that she acted this way, maybe if Tamsin just rested everything would be okay again. Bo tried to answer her but her words struggled to form.

"Just tell me Bo," Tamsin pleaded.

Bo felt her lungs deflate, "Tamsin whatever happened to you, whatever you're not telling us," Bo stared at the floor. "Tamsin, I told Trick that you fought with an under fae, that Dyson was not himself and that we needed to protect you. Tamsin, whatever he did to you, whatever you were running from put something on you."

"What do you mean 'put something on me'? Bo what's on me?" Tamsin's fingers tightened around Bo's.

"Got it!" Kenzi ran in with a hand held mirror hoisted above her head. "I got it."

Lauren stood with a syringe full of a blue liquid in her hands, "Great Kenzi, just put it over there until we're done."

"I thought we were going to show Tamsin the-"

"No," Lauren snapped at the small Russian girl. "Help Bo distract Tamsin, she doesn't need to see this."

"Bo," Tamsin whispered.

Bo became alert at the sound of her name, she stared at the girl, her body shaking. "Yes Tamsin."

"Bo, what do you mean marked, tell me please?"

Bo released one of the girls hands and ran it up and down her arm for comfort, "It's all going to be okay Tamsin, just listen to me okay?"

Kenzi stood near, her eyes becoming red and puffy with the oncoming tears, "It's okay Tamsin. The good doc is going to fix you."

"Why do I need fixing?"

"Tamsin,"Lauren inhaled before she injected the sedative into the girl. "So you remember the fae you were fighting with before Dyson, before he got to you?"

Tamsin struggled to prevent shaking her head, "No, uh. M-me and Dyson were on a case, we were at the college down the road," she looked at Bo. "You remember the one with the kitsunes that day you got Kenzi back?"

"Yes, I remember," Bo spoke.

"We had a case, um Casey called and said that some of the girls had gone out for groceries with the den mother and never came back. She was freaking out about something and so I agreed we'd check it out just to shut her up."

"And?" Lauren prodded.

"And we got led to this field on the outside of town, and Dyson smelt something. He-he started to turn and so I ran, he wasn't supposed to turn, normally he says something but this time was different, he was different."

"What do you mean by different Tamsin? Were his eyes different, the way he changed?" Lauren asked.

"Gees Lauren, she's doing the best she can," Bo's grip tightened around Tamsin's hands.

"What do you remember Tam?" Kenzi brushed away the tears forming in her eyes. She hated seeing Tamsin this way, it was different, her normal cold exterior made it easy to hate her, but seeing her look like a sad little puppy was unbearable. If Tamsin knew the pity and pain Kenzi held onto when she looked at Tamsin she would probably kill her.

"Dyson yelled something, it sounded tribal and her clawed my back when I started to run. I got to the tree line where we parked and that's all I can remember. The next thing I knew I was in Bo's bed," Tamsin shuttered.

While Tamsin had been relaying the story to them she had injected Tamsin with the liquid. The contents of the syringe worked it's way through the Valkyrie's veins. Tamsin's eyes lit up, their normal green coloring flashed blue.

"What the hell type of sedative was that?" Kenzi leaned forward, examining the girl's eyes.

Lauren separated the Valkyrie's hair, watching the serum swallow the discoloration in her scalp.

"Tamsin?" Bo shook her shoulder.

The Valkyrie had become still, her wounds around her face rapidly healing and her eyes not returning to their pleasant green.

Bo and Kenzi stood in front of Tamsin, waiting for any sort of reaction. "What did you inject her with?" Bo watched the doctor rub something on Tamsin's scalp.

"Something to speed up the healing process, she'll be fine in an hour or so," Lauren removed the gloves from her hands. "See? It already looks better," Lauren inspected the discolored flesh on Tamsin's scalp.

Kenzi ran around the table, pulling her phone from her pocket. She snapped a photo of the markings before they had completely faded.

"What was that for?" Bo looked concerned, still holding onto the Valkyrie's hands.

Kenzi sent the picture to Bo, "So we can identify it later if we need to."

The air in the room shifted, the grip around Bo's hands tightened. "Tamsin?"

Tamsin's eyes had shifted from blue to green but the same emptiness lingered. Her body began convulsing on the table.

"Move her to her side now!" Lauren shouted.

Bo and Kenzi positioned her on her side.

"Is anything coming out of her mouth?" Lauren moved across the room.

Bo leaned over Tamsin's body and saw nothing come from the Valkyrie's mouth, "No, nothing."

"Lay her down flat, pin her arms and legs to the table."

Bo and Kenzi shifted positions, Bo leaning over the Valkyrie's body, all of her might set on holding Tamsin still.

"Open up her shirt," Lauren commanded as she ran to the refrigerator near her lab and pulled out a tube of blue gel, puncturing the top with a syringe and extracting the thick material. She nearly threw the rack on which it had rested back onto the shelf it came from.

Bo undid the buttons along Tamsin's shirt, exposing her chest and abdomen. The blood that had been caked to the fabric began falling in flecks onto the table. Kenzi grabbed Tamsin's hand, holding it close to her chest as Lauren came closer.

"Come on," Lauren fidgeted with the syringe, persuading the miniscule pockets of air to release at the needle. "I'm so sorry," she rubbed an icy alcohol swab against Tamsin's sternum before smashing the needle through. Tamsin shot up, her eyes wide as she pulled the syringe from her chest and threw it across the floor.

"Holy shit!" Kenzi exclaimed, jumping backward.

Tamsin panted, resting her head back against the table.

"Tamsin, Tamsin can you hear me?" Lauren flashed a small light into her eyes.

The words sounded muffled in Tamsin's ears, "Yes," she responded.

"Gonna tell up what that was doc?" Kenzi smirked.

Lauren leaned against the counter behind her, "Valkyrie juice," she giggled.

Kenzi laughed, "And how exactly did you collect those Valkyrie juices Doctor?"

"Years and years of practice," Lauren smiled.


End file.
